fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Royal House of Lionheart
|roleplay = |creator = Yorkieboy91 |usage = Yorkieboy91 |description = |leaders = King John 1828-1868 King Logan 1868-1874 King Henry 1874-1895 Queen Mary 1896- |notablemembers = Hero of Bowerstone Logan Hero of Brightwall Hero of Brightwood |founders = The Hero of Bowerstone |affiliation = Blacksmith Family Silver-Fur Family Avo's Sanctuary Temple of Light |headquarters = Castle Fairfax (1825-1829) Blacksmith Manor (1829-31,1878-1880) Bowerstone Castle (1831-78, 1880) |purpose = To Protect, Serve, and Govern the People of Albion |status = Defunct}} The Royal House of Lionheart came into existence in 1828 when the Hero of Bowerstone was victorious in the battle to unite the land of Albion. He chose to take the name John after a child he saved from bandits not long after defeating Lord Lucien Fairfax, and Lionheart after the title he bought from the town crier and so became known as King John 'Sparrow' Lionheart. Royal Decendants William Black King John Lionheart: '''Sparrow was born in 1795. In 1804 he saw his elder sister killed by Lord Lucien Fairfax. He became King of Albion in 1828. Soon afterwards, in 1829, he married a young woman he had met during his coronation party, one Lady Elizabeth Blacksmith. Nearly ten years later their eldest son, Logan, was born in the summer of 1837. In 1843 his second son Henry was born. In 1868 King John died after a long illness. During his 40 year rule, Albion entered the Industrial Revolution, Bowerstone was destroyed during a bandit attack and over the years rebuilt, Brightwall Academy was built and Bower Lake became known as Millfields. Princess Elizabeth: Princess Elizabeth is the elatest child of King John and Queen Elizabeth. Due to her gender and the Succession to the Crown act 1830 she could not inherit the throne of Albion, this also extended to her female decendants but not her male. '''King Logan Lionheart: Logan is the eldest child of King John and Queen Elizabeth he is King Henry's brother. In 1869 one year after becoming king, Logan led an expedition to the land of Aurora. It was on this expedition that the Crawler attacked and killed all his men and would have killed the King himself if not for the people of Aurora. When he recovered he made a promise to help them fight the Darkness. Sadly he never kept his word. When he returned to Albion, Theresa the seer of the Spire told him of the Crawler's imminent attack on Albion. He travelled to Professor Faraday's Clockwork Island, east of Hook Coast, and asked him to build an army. When he refused he had him locked up in Traitor's Keep on Ravenscar Island. After he was dethroned he was spared the firing squad and fought alongside his brother against the Crawler's dark forces. During his 7 year rule he had suffered a great tragady and in a desperate attempt to save his kingdom he became a Tyrant in the process. Princess Cathrine: Princess Cathrine is the Forth and third surviving child of King John and Queen Elizabeth King Henry Lionheart: Known as the Hero of Brightwall, he is the second child of King John and Queen Elizabeth and the younger brother of the former King Logan. He led the revolution and defeated the Crawler at the cost of Sir Walter's life. Shortly thereafter he solved the Traitor's Keep Mystery and in his later years discoverd an enemy that had for so long remained in the shadows. During his 21 year rule he created the Albion Empire and the Board of Trade and faced off and against both the devil god Skorm and the Queen of Blades. Queen Mary Lionheart: Daughter of King Henry and Queen Elise she is the first queen to rule Albion by right in accordance with the Succsession to the crown act 1884 aswell as being the Queen of Albion and Empress of the Albion (Later Imperial Albion) Empire she is also the Hero of Brightwood. She was de-throned and imprisoned in January 1896 and regained the throne in March she would rule untill 1907 when while on a tour of the empire she vanished. Members of Royalty through marriage Queen Elizabeth Lionheart (nee Blacksmith): Born in 1805 Elizabeth Blacksmith grew up in the aristocratic world of social events and parties. During her childhood, Elizabeth became obsessed by the stories of heros of the past, the Hero of Oakvale being her favorite. In 1828 She met the legendary Hero of Bowerstone during his coronation party a year later they got married in 1829. She was crowned in her family home Blacksmith Manor during her wedding and moved to Bowerstone Castle. In 1837 she gave birth to Logan. And in 1843 King Henry was born she died in 1861. During her 34 year rule she gave birth to two of Albions kings and whitnessed the downfall of the Blacksmith Family and rise of the Silver-Fur Family. Queen Elise: Born in 1845 Elise became the childhood friend of the Hero of Brightwall after he saved her from a annoying boy. Their friendship grew into a blossoming romance during their teenage years. When Logan made the young prince choose who should be executed he chose to spare his girlfriend. Later he left her behind and fled the castle later winning the revoloution and they both married in 1875. Their daughter Mary Rose Lionheart was born in 1878. While the Hero was in Driffield, two soldier's of the Army of Blades kidnapped both the Queen and the kings dog Rex from the garden of Bowerstone Castle. While in Millfields both soldier's came under atack from Elvira Grey and subsequently were killed but in the process Elise and Rex both sustained injuries and while Rex died in Millfields Elvira took Elise back to Brightwood Tower five days later dispite everything Elvira did Elise died of her injuries. 'King William: ' Trivia The Royal House of Lionheart is loosely based off the Tudors who ruled England from 1485-1603 King Sparrow and Queen Elizabeth are based off King Henry VII and Elizabeth of York King Logan is based off King Henry VIII King Henry is based off of two tudor monachs Edward VI and Elizabeth I Queen Mary is based off of both England's first ruling Queen Mary I and Henry VII's wife Elizabeth of York